Alone Time, Again Part III
by omegafire17
Summary: The young couple have come quite a long way since their first kiss, and tonight they have a date planned. Jaune thinks it might be followed by something entirely 'hotter', and he's worried, about a lot of things, but what will actually happen? PyrrhaXJaune, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters.

**Rating:** M (lemon this time)

**Basically the summary, lol. Just so you're prepared though, instead of one POV like the previous ones, it will switch between the two of them.**

* * *

Jaune breathed out with a groan, sinking a bit below the water. How could he possibly be lucky and unlucky at the same time?

He was out-of-his-mind lucky to have Pyrrha as his girlfriend, and even lover now! He knew that; everyone knew that. Seriously, look at her: smart, beautiful, extremely nice and supportive, talented in battle, those green eyes + red hair, that smile- anyway, you get it. Still somehow, she'd been drawn to his charm and his looks, apparently, and he'd utterly failed to notice until she told him straight up. And after that, he'd been fairly dazed and wondering if this was really happening; the coolest girl in school was his insatiable lover (long story), and giving him help with his fighting abilities-

Oh, yeah. Speaking of fighting abilities, that was what he meant by unlucky; the smallest things could trip him up and cost him.

He tried to go over it, everything Pyrrha had taught him as well as the movements, seeking to get better. But unknown to himself, his mind started wandering, though the focus was still on Pyrrha - soon enough, he began to see and feel their intimate sessions again. They'd come a long way in three months - almost four if you counted the three weeks where they just kissed - and he still couldn't believe it, even as he did enjoy it. Not to mention the first time shock/pleasant surprise at it all.

But of course, underneath that was the anticipation for their upcoming date, where they just might 'do it'. She hadn't directly said it, but all the little pieces fit, and he couldn't find a reason not to think she wouldn't! He'd do what he could, of course, but would he still be any good? And was he being silly, as he had a habit of being about little things that the answer should be obvious to?

He wasn't sure really.

How long he thought about this, he wasn't sure... but when he came out of it, he glanced at the time.

He sprang up. "Oh man!" he breathed in a panic, quickly getting out and splashing water everywhere. "I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

Outside, Pyrrha felt glad she'd chosen a relatively warm night for their date, even if Jaune was seven minutes late. Despite that, her body was fighting a very slight chill, and she slowly breathed in and out. Then again it had only just turned to evening, so they had some time before it could get really chilly.

She glanced out toward Beacon, wondering what was keeping him.

Her answer soon came in the rustling of bushes, drawing her attention, but nothing was there... until Jaune burst through in a hurry. However, his foot snagged on a low thorn, then he went sprawling with a 'Woah!' and a loud thump.

"Jaune!" she cried out, instantly standing up.

"I'm okay!" he said quickly, arm in the air to prove it. "I'm okay."

She was still there, helping him up quickly, quickly assessing that aside from a scratch or two he was perfectly intact. Also, his hair was still completely damp, and a few drops lingered here and there. "You didn't have to rush that fast, Jaune" she said softly. "You could have been fifteen minutes late and I wouldn't have minded."

He made a sheepish sound, rubbing his head (and stopping when he realized the result). "Sorry, I just didn't want to keep you waiting at all" he answered, wiping his hand before he slowly took her own.

She smiled, grasping his fingers back. "I'm very glad" she said, then gestured to the large blanket she had been laying on, which rested near the launch pads. "If you'd like, we can sit down-"

Even as she said that, she was gently pulling Jaune along to do so, but he resisted slightly, making her trail off. He looked more than a little nervous, but not truly scared, as far as she could tell. "Jaune?"

"I - uh" he stammered a little, gulping slightly as he glanced away for a moment. "What's the plan for our date, Pyrrha?"

She noted the evasive answer. "It's flexible, Jaune" she said gently, but when his nervousness increased, she was confused. "We can do anything we choose, so long as we agree together."

"Is um - does that include, well-" he continued, but he couldn't finish his sentence; his cheeks simply heated up. "The end result?"

She felt as if the answer was right in her face, but she couldn't see it. Rather than ask what the 'end result' was, she glanced up and tried to solve it herself. The embarrassment on his cheeks ruled out all but a few answers, one of which was their relationship, if she was correct. And if he was referring to the 'end result' of any relationship, then there were several possible-

A feeling briefly flitted across her current sensations; that of white-hot pleasure.

Oh.

Her heartbeat rose immensely, and her cheeks were pink; she was convinced of that. But more important were the words coming out of her mouth: "Jaune, that's not required!" she said quickly, close to stammering herself. "And I hadn't planned on doing that, tonight, really. But I have thought about it!"

Jaune was stunned, or maybe it was dazed. "Y-You have?" he asked, blinking before he seemed to get over it, his voice now intent. "And?"

She looked down, seeing how loose his hands were in hers. "I-" she started, before she paused, Jaune staring at her the entire time.

"...I would like it. If the desire was mutual."

They stood there for a long silence, or it felt like it to her. She remained looking at Jaune's hands until she noticed they were not quite still, then she slowly looked up, the motion harder than she'd have liked. Jaune's expressions were going through a similar process; trying to say something, the 'should-I-or-not?', what might have been 'is-this-the-right-time?', and so on. Seeing this helped the embarrassment, just a little.

Eventually: "I- well, I uh- the feeling IS mutual-"

This brought it back full force, even making her gasp a little, but Jaune hadn't finished:

"-but I'm worried! Are we even ready for this!? Is it too early!? And why me!?" Jaune was panting heavily by the end of his outburst.

She was left staring at him, the rush rapidly diminishing as she fought against disbelief; how could Jaune _still_ think he didn't deserve her?

Seconds passed, and Jaune jolted when he realized what he'd said, glancing down repeatedly. "Uh-uh" he breathed quietly, rubbing his head. "I-I'm sorry, Pyrrha - I shouldn't have asked that last one. I know you; you wouldn't have chosen me for, uh, well 'that' if I wasn't worthy. And if you weren't sure-"

Immediately, she wrapped herself against Jaune to stop him, surprising him ("Pyrrha?"). She smiled a bit, enjoying the hug before she pulled back, just enough to look at him. "You're learning, Jaune" she whispered simply, warmly.

He made a faint sheepish sound. "Yeah, but I've still got a ways to go" he admitted, putting his (wet) hand on his neck, which briefly confused him. "I just, I _really_ have to work at it, removing that last - uh-"

He briefly glanced upward, then looked at her with a hesitant expression. "'Vestige'? Is that the word you'd use?"

She smiled even more, gently kissing his forehead. "'Remnant' would also work" she answered warmly, Jaune smiling a little after that.

A few moments later, she slowly glanced over at the blanket, and saw Jaune doing a little of the same in her peripheral vision. She was fairly certain things had changed; what had simply been a warm blanket for a date was now a possible platform for the 'activity' they had discussed. Still, she looked back at Jaune: "I planned tonight simply as a date; we should just start from there." she said gently. "Anything else, of any nature, is not required, Jaune."

His expression was still nervous, but he nodded. "Yeah" he breathed, then stronger: "Yeah, that's something I can live with, easy."

She smiled, gently leading him toward the blanket, making sure to wrap her arm around his.

* * *

Jaune felt the way Pyrrha hugged his arm close to her, which both pleased him and made him more nervous.

He guessed he shouldn't be surprised; they'd just indirectly said they had both thought about this _and_ that they did kinda want to, even if 'when' wasn't clear, among other things. Still, he enjoyed it even as Pyrrha took her spot, and him right next to her. "Apple?" she asked, referring to the basket nearby. He answered 'Sure', so Pyrrha gave him a green one, though it wasn't as bright as her eyes. He looked at her for a moment, then bit into his apple-

Actually, he stopped just before that happened; something smelled off about this apple, but very faint. Something... kinda like caramel?

When he asked, Pyrrha giggled. "You're correct, Jaune. Ren prepared caramel apples yesterday, and I hadn't eaten mine, so I thought they'd still be good for our date" she answered.

He looked between the apple and Pyrrha several times. "Then - what happened to the caramel?" he asked, nonplussed.

Pyrrha got a very strange look. "Currently, it should be making their way through Nora's digestive tract, if it has not already done so" she answered mildly.

"Nora?" he exclaimed, disbelieving. "What is it with that woman and things like this!? If it's not sap, then it's nectar and if it's not that, now it's caramel? Why!?"

After the initial surprise, Pyrrha slowly dipped her head. "I am not inclined to believe I can explain Nora's behavior anymore than you, Jaune" she said softly, but with understanding. "But you may not fear; I washed these apples _thoroughly_ after discovering this fact."

He glanced at the apple he was holding - having briefly forgotten about it - and felt distinctly relieved. "Well, uh" he breathed, slowly putting it back in the basket despite that relief, "they may be washed, but I don't I'll be eating right this second anymore" he continued sheepishly. Pyrrha merely smiled with understanding, then bit into her apple with a distinctive chomp. He looked at that for a moment before he stole a glance 'down' at her, which she didn't notice.

After a moment he noticed what he was doing, and quickly glanced away, but it wasn't lost on him. A simple question; did he want to right now, tonight in general, or did he wanna wait?

He honestly didn't have a clue - he knew waiting might make it harder, but he also didn't feel like he wanted Pyrrha right this second or tonight, at least not this moment. But as he'd said already, he did kinda want to at some point.

He was like this for a few moments, then, out of nowhere: "Pyrrha?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I'm still worried about something" he said, without conscious control. And when he realized this, his heart practically froze-

"What is that, Jaune?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

-and then forced itself to unfreeze. Great.

"Well, I-" he stammered, but managed to forge on after figuring 'what the heck?': "in addition to 'too early' and 'ready', I worry if I might get you-". His tongue would not form the word though, so he tried again, "Pr-", but it still wouldn't let him. Gah, it was driving him crazy how he couldn't even say a single word! The embarrassing implications didn't help at all though!

He didn't notice (at first), but Pyrrha's cheeks turned a dark red as her expression changed to one of embarrassed understanding. And when he did notice some seconds later, the red had lightened, somewhat. Meanwhile, he just felt horrified/excited/fearful and more at the same time as Pyrrha looked at him.

She glanced down once, then back at him. "I'm flattered by your concern, Jaune" she said shyly, something he rarely heard from her. "But there is no need to worry about that; I have been on the pill for some time."

"You're-" he started, before he just stopped, mouth open. "When did you start taking that?" he exclaimed, bewildered.

The red faded to a shade of pink, and stayed there. "About a month ago" she answered, more soft than shy now.

A month... he mentally backtracked through their intimate sessions. Finally taking off her shirt and seeing her bare breasts- no, way too early. That particularly thorough (and intense) 'exploring' of each other's genitals while still only in their underwear- no, too forward. He eventually arrived at when they'd seen each other in their underwear, though whether it was the first time or the next was hazy. When he came to, he saw Pyrrha had noticed his concentration, or something similar.

"Do you want to know why, Jaune?" she asked.

He looked at her, not sure how to respond for a sec, then he opened his mouth - but stopped; he decided it was better to ask those questions later, when he'd adjusted to this new info.

"Uh, not right now" he started, then he breathed out, thoroughly relieved. "Still, thank god" he said heartily, "I'm not ready to be a father, intentionally or otherwise!"

Because his head was tilted down, he missed Pyrrha's massive surprise + embarrassment at his words.

Eventually though, her hands gently touched his shoulders - he looked up when that happened.

"No one is ready to be parents at our age, Jaune" she said softly, though with a bit of stammer. "And those who think they are? Frankly, they are deluded."

"Agreed, kinda" he answered mildly, after a moment.

Then she tilted her head. "You really thought I'd let that happen though?"

For some reason (probably the relief), he laughed. "No, not really" he said sheepishly. "But I was still worried, Pyrrha. I guess - it just sorta came out wrong. Sorry."

Her cheeks were still pink, but she giggled, then she kissed him gently. He was surprised, but he got into it easily - however, when she pulled away, he suddenly felt like he didn't want her to.

She smiled at him. "Tell me what you want, Jaune" she breathed softly, holding him close.

"Wha?" he breathed, heart pounding; had she suddenly read his mind?

"For this date" she continued, resting her head against his. "What would you like to do next?"

Maybe it was his heart pounding, but he felt very strange all of a sudden. Seconds ago he didn't want Pyrrha to stop their kiss, and now she was holding him very close, and his heart would not stop beating (well, faster than normal). He no longer felt afraid that she'd read his mind, but he still felt... uh, 'strange' was all he could put it in. What was going on with him right now?

"Jaune?"

He realized he hadn't answered her, and strangely, he got a flash of the 'hotter' sensations they'd done. Wait a minute...

He slowly looked at Pyrrha, who was looking at him with confusion. "Pyrrha, I-" he started, then trailed off.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, really close now.

He looked at her, really doing so, then slowly moved his hand... Pyrrha gasped at the result; his palm was now resting directly against her chest.

After the surprise wore off, she looked back at him, panting slightly. "Oh, Jaune" she breathed, eyes half-lidded.

His heart felt like a hammer now. "Oh I want to be with you, Pyrrha" he breathed, feeling something come over him. "Why am I still afraid!?"

Her answer was to kiss him, hard, and this caused his fingers to tighten their grip on her chest, which in turn caused a little sound to leave her mouth.

"Don't fight it, Jaune" she said to him. "Just be with me."

_Be with me..._ oh those words affected him more than he understood!

* * *

Almost immediately after she said 'Just be with me', Jaune made some sort of strangled sound, then he launched himself at her. But she wasn't surprised; her instincts were simply on fire.

With delight, she returned Jaune's kiss with equal passion, pulling his head against hers fiercely. He groaned at this, both hands now against her chest, squeezing and groping. Her breath hitched at the sensations, as she always did, but she showed how much she liked it by caressing his tongue with her own. Things got hazy for a little, but she only cared about the pleasure she was giving Jaune, and vice-versa. As they 'fought', he suddenly pushed her forward, and she squeaked when her back hit the ground.

Jaune was the first to make a move; he pulled apart from their kiss, making her gasp with want, and dug his fingers into her shirt. He pulled it up with great force, and she barely got her arms up by instinct. With this motion done, she was now bare from the waist up, and Jaune wasted no time pulling her against him. She gasped when their bodies collided, as well as when his lips found her neck, specifically just under her jawbone.

But she would not be passive; she grabbed Jaune's shirt in return and pulled it up, forcing Jaune to pause in his actions. As soon as she finished, Jaune's fingers were at her waist, digging in thoroughly. The hot touch made her gasp, but she refused to let that stop her; she did much the same with his waist. For the next stretch of time, they struggled with each other.

Then just as she was preparing for his next move, Jaune seemed to stop, blinking a bit.

The sudden slowdown confused her a little, until she saw that Jaune's initial burst of passion had passed; he was returning to the slower-more-romantic (but still hot) awareness, instead of somewhat-blind overwhelming passion towards her. Inside she felt a little relieved; she had nothing against the latter, as she did like it, but she preferred the former most times. Immediately after that, she realized that they were both completely naked, and shyness threatened to return.

They've felt each other up, thoroughly, but they hadn't seen each other this way yet. Across from her, Jaune seemed to be going through something similar.

Quite some time passed, or it felt like it. Jaune repeatedly glanced down at her, and though it made her nervous, she did not attempt to cover herself beyond her chest - and neither did Jaune, during her own glances. "Pyrrha" he breathed nervously, his arms around his stomach, as if he were chilly.

She scooted closer, gently bumping her shoulder against his, simply leaning against him. "Jaune" she breathed softly, liking the feel of his arm on her back. They stayed upright for awhile, though Jaune did move his other hand to her hair after a little while.

She smiled; she enjoyed that too.

However, soon she noticed Jaune moved both hands into her hair, his fingers moving across her circlet. _"What is he doing?"_ she wondered, hearing the small chain jingle from his movements.

She soon got her answer: Jaune hesitantly started to lift it up from her hair with one hand. A little breath escaped her lips, but after that, she felt strangely warm about this.

Jaune slowly continued to lift up her circlet, though he had to slide it down her ponytail before he could fully remove it - but after that, he looked at it for a second before placing it beside her clothes. She slowly lifted her bangs, which had been dislodged by this action, just in time for Jaune's look. They gazed at each other, both fully conscious of his other hand in her hair, which was toying with the thick scrunchy keeping her hair as it was. She slowly nodded, and after a little pause, Jaune started to pull that off too.

The full weight of her hair lightly hit her back, and she felt strangely shy, just like the first time. She remembered it vividly:

_She had just exited the bathroom after a shower, fully clothed, and about to finish setting up her normal appearance. However, just as she started to hold her hair up, Jaune had come across her and stopped in his tracks. She didn't know why, but she'd felt shy about Jaune seeing her like that. Jaune had looked very amazed though-_

-which he definitely seemed now. "Wow, Pyrrha" he whispered, breathless. "You're - you're amazing, better than I'll ever be."

"Jaune-" she started, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I'm serious" he said, making her pause. "I'm okay at fighting right now, and I'm getting better. And I'm not bad-looking, right?" he continued, with a sheepish chuckle. "Well, I'll be a hero someday, but I - *sigh* I-I couldn't have gotten this far without your help."

Truly surprised, she stared at him. He'd been resistant to her help since the beginning, even after he accepted; that must have taken quite some effort to say. Deep on the inside, she was overjoyed.

"You know, it's weird" he breathed after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"My heart's pounding, hard, but I feel calm" he said, in a strange tone. _"How am I calm when we're like this?"_

He hadn't looked down when he said that, but her cheeks turned pink. "Our bodies act strangely sometimes, Jaune" she whispered simply, slowly stroking his cheeks with both hands (he shivered).

He slowly brought his hands up, gently moving across her arms, which made her shiver as well from the hot touch. "Maybe-" he breathed, both of them sitting closer together than before. "It's that 'last warning' that there's no going back?"

"Perhaps" she breathed softly, starting to lean in.

He started to do the same. "Why are we still talking, Pyrrha?" he wondered wryly.

"I don't know."

After that, their lips touched again - but what started out as gentle soon became increasingly heated.

She _knew_ deep down there was no going back, and nothing would stop them now. But she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Got a bit long, so I decided to split it between the build-up here, and the actual lemon next :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

Jaune held her tightly, and she returned the favor as their kiss heated up, feeling him slowly push forward against her. She leaned back willingly, hitting the ground and gasping when his hand found her breasts again. He knew how she liked it; within seconds her body heated up, as if they'd never stopped earlier. His free hand toyed with her belly button at the same time, making her squirm a little, but she gripped Jaune's damp head fiercely in return. Surprisingly, she liked that even more than when his hair was dry.

She gasped hard when Jaune's fingers 'flicked' her nipples, making her hitch, especially when he did so multiple times in a row... and when he started sucking on them. "Oh!" she cried out, panting, clutching his hair. "Yes Jaune! Again! Ah!"

Whether he heard or not, he sucked on one, flicked the other (alternating this over time), and his free hand teased her stomach. She could literally feel her nipples getting harder, and she loved it.

Eventually, Jaune's free hand moved downward, leaving a hot trail down her skin. He paused around her stomach, then began teasing the skin just above her closed legs, moving slightly closer with every movement - by instinct, her legs opened more and more in response to this. Her head was thrown back, fingers digging into his back as his own moved over her folds, panting. He was exceedingly gentle as he moved there, but the bulk of his pleasuring remained on her breasts, and occasionally, her lips. She gasped when he pinched her nipples, and pulled his head down hard in response, kissing him passionately.

She didn't know how long they stayed like this, but other than her genitals starting to moisten, nothing had really changed. She was starting to get impatient-

"GAH!"

* * *

Pyrrha's scream made him groan with want, in addition to all the hot pleasure.

Her walls were squeezing his finger _tightly_, almost painfully yet at the same time not! And more than that, she was so warm and wet it was unbelievable - but he felt her cries even more keenly; they were such a turn-on to him. Pyrrha continued to squirm and he felt that, but soon her legs came up onto his back, pulling him even closer and tightening her muscles further. They both panted hard right up until she screamed again, her body buckling, which made him blanch a little. He carefully tried the spot again, and got the same result.

Somewhere deep down, he was in disbelief that he was this lucky - but even he wouldn't dare turn down this. And either way, it passed quickly.

Pyrrha continued to squirm and cry out as he stroked that one spot in particular, but soon she launched herself up, pulling his mouth onto hers hard. He was surprised, but quickly got into it, and continued to work on that spot. This only seemed to delight her, and he could have sworn he felt the brush of her fingers against his hand (the one currently _pleasing_ her at that).

What neither of them noticed was that her hand had been glowing with her Aura.

Seconds after this, Pyrrha got considerably more breathy in their kiss, and he hadn't really done anything that he wasn't already doing. This continued for awhile, then next thing he knew, they were sitting upright and kissing fiercely. Then suddenly, he was on his back and she was on top.

"Jaune."

He made an incoherent sound, shaking himself out of it a little, and looked up at her.

Pyrrha panted a little, her crouched form hovering above where his legs meet, and her gaze half-lidded. This was a side of her no one but they knew about; the 'insatiable' side that would not hesitate to get more pleasure, even though it was more loving than lusty. It had surprised her as much as it did him, probably even more, and they were still learning.

"P-Pyrrha?" he breathed, somewhat out-of-breath himself.

"We're nearly there" she breathed heavily, hands on his chest and facing him. He was about to ask 'There?', but when her core touched his groin, he gasped (well - okay, he groaned). The sheer wet pleasure he felt was close to insanity, and they hadn't even started yet! And in the meantime, her core teased the tip of his hard genital - oh she had no idea what this was doing to him!

"W-What are you doing? Pyrrha- AH!"

She had started pushing herself down, giving off little grunts/gasps in the process.

Somewhere deep down he started panicking: as the guy, he should be the one doing all this, and making her scream his name - then he blatantly wondered where the hell that had come from, and why now!?

This strange little bit didn't last long; Pyrrha pushed herself all the way 'down', making a sound deep in her throat. He wasn't much better; it was a near-literal wave of white-hot pleasure. Breathing heavily, he tried to make sense of things, lifting his head... and nearly froze when he saw the way they were 'joined'. And just as strong as the pleasure was his shock.

Pyrrha swayed a little over this arrangement, panting, her legs almost a straight line against him. "Oh-Ah!" she breathed at one point, one part pleasure and pain.

He felt the pleasure every single moment, but it was pushed aside. "Pyrrha?" he breathed, a little raspy until he pushed himself up on his elbows. "What's - what's gotten into you?"

His words jolted her, and her gaze lifted - she was still pleasure-glazed, but he saw part of her normal awareness, as evidenced by the dark red coming over her cheeks (and the sheer mortification). She did not glance down, but he got the strong feeling anyway. "I-" she breathed, sounding like she was in shock, "h-how did this happen?"

Strangely, he just felt relieved that she was also in shock. "I don't know."

"Perhaps I should just-" she said meekly, massively embarrassed, quickly trying to get 'off'.

"No wait!"

In his haste, he'd grabbed her by the waist and yanked her down, the resulting movement giving them a rush of adrenaline (and hotter sensations). After the surprised gasp, which he'd sorta done as well, she stared at him.

"I just - I-I didn't think you'd do this that fast" he stammered, both of them now 'sitting up'. "Or at all." he added after a moment, feeling hot and calm at the same time, which he still didn't get.

She panted for a little, then she slowly touched his cheeks, and she kissed him, to his surprise. Then he got over it, pulling her close by her back, pressing her wet chest to his. The hot touch of her nipples made both of them gasp, but it was a pleasant one. And when her mouth left his, "Neither did I... but it is done" he heard, to which he quickly nodded. And he kissed her again several times, she returning his affection.

"Jaune?"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

Her fingers left his cheeks, going to his neck now, and slowly leaned them backward again. Her back hit the ground, but he was not surprised; the pleasure merely came back full force, both of them aware every second of their 'joining'.

Her fingers caressed his neck for a second more, then she fully wrapped her hands around him, her breath warm against his face. "It may not have gone the standard way, but Jaune-" she whispered, panting a little, "well - t-this makes me happy."

It was as if a weight lifted off his shoulders, despite kinda already knowing it deep down.

He leaned down and kissed her, Pyrrha returning it even as he put his hands on either side of her.

"Ah!" Pyrrha breathed in his mouth, as he tried out that 'back-and-forth' motion.

"Sorry" he babbled a little; he was sure. "I-I just-"

"No, don't stop!" she breathed in a hurry, surprising him and herself a little after that. "Oh!"

Right, uh, yeah he just had to - throw himself into this. Yeah.

He kissed Pyrrha, hard, who reacted with surprise and delight as she returned it. Her reactions only got stronger when he groped her breasts again, pinching her hard nipples, and making both of them pant hard. After a minute, his hesitation vanished; now he was fully into this.

Pyrrha gasped when he started thrusting again, threw her head back briefly, then sucked on his tongue. He moaned at that even as he returned the favor, slowly getting faster with his body, she crying out into his mouth repeatedly. And partway into it, he felt her body start to met his halfway during the thrusts, creating even more force and making it feel even better! He expressed this by gripping the back of her head fiercely, something that seemed to delight her, as her grip on his hair tightened even more.

He felt this go on for a minute (Pyrrha pressed herself against him, her grip tight), then two (he was sucking her neck hard, leaving a mark).

At some point, Pyrrha pulled him against her hard, enough to slam them against the ground. The impact startled him enough that he broke their kiss, breathing heavily, as well as stop what they were doing.

Whether it was intentional or not, after a moment, Pyrrha's hand touched his cheek. "Come on" she breathed, almost demanding.

"What?" he breathed, more of an instinct than an answer.

"Flip me, Jaune" she breathed back, the words sounding like they took a little effort.

For a few seconds, he just glanced at the whole situation for a little, trying to get it... "Oh" he breathed, then he quickly took her leg. Question was, how exactly did he do this- no, don't think that; it'd be really embarrassing to have to ask for help on something like this!

Pyrrha must have felt this anyway; her hand took his, guiding her own leg, even as she twisted herself to turn over. There was a close call where her leg muscle nearly seized up (he saw it, vividly), but somehow they got it, both of them panting for different reasons. And now he was left to stare at this new arrangement: the smooth skin of her back, her butt, and the way her red hair hung heavily over her right side.

"Go on" she breathed, twisted to look at him.

He made a sound, shook himself out of it, then slowly gripped her just above the hips.

* * *

Seconds before Jaune did that-

She found herself having to stifle a desperate plea for him to move again, which she fought with effort. Despite that, she was overjoyed that they were joined together in this way! Even the simple things made the pleasure overwhelming, far more than she'd anticipated - or was she just that into it?

-then Jaune gripped her hips, and slowly moved again. She panted a little harder, trying to look back at him.

After the first thrust, Jaune threw himself into the motion - and she moaned hard from the pleasure, feeling it surge through every part of her body! By instinct alone she pushed herself back against Jaune again and again, increasing the force and her pleasure.

Somehow, deep _deep_ through the pleasure, she discovered something surprising about herself: she really liked the feel of her 'bouncing'. She didn't feel how that made any sense, but still she- AH!

Jaune's hands had gripped her by the chest.

"Oh Jaune!" Yes!

His sound wasn't coherent, but it was endearing-Oh!

Panting hard, crying out as he continued to thrust, she pulled one hand up and gripped his hands. The touch startled him, but it showed just how much she loved this, and boy did she! Throwing her head with a gasp, she blithely tried to tuck her hair behind her ears, but could not because the motion made her unsteady.

Still, this went on just as long as before, then Jaune stopped with a small pant. Her resulting gasp was out of both pleasure and some desperation, and she meant to tell him not to stop-

However, Jaune seemed to have other ideas, as his hands left her chest to go back to her hips-

"Oh!" she breathed, thoroughly surprised when Jaune quietly literally hoisted them both to a standing position, only just barely keeping himself 'in'.

After the fact sunk in though, she was just plain delighted. "Jaune" she breathed softly, pressing her back against his chest, looking back at him.

His breath was a little uneven, but he managed a sorta-smile, then he kissed her, hard (which delighted her even further). She gripped his hips in return tightly, their tongues sloppily intertwining, his hands moving over hers.

She was the first to make a move, 'grinding' herself against his groin, as she was unable to move up and down consistently. Jaune did not have this problem; he started moving back and forth behind her, making her gasp into their kiss as the pleasure returned. He only got faster, making her cry out, her legs wobbling from the increased impacts.

She could have sworn a full minute passed like this, but everything was hazy, yet she could feel her fingers digging into his hips. Later, their kiss broke due to their need for air, during which time she leaned forward a bit. She was perfectly, pleasurably, content to hold onto Jaune while he thrust.

But he had other instincts.

His hands touched hers, making her turn her head at this, especially as he gripped her wrists. Then with a quick movement, she was pushed forward (to her incoherent gasp), but was abruptly stopped; Jaune held onto her wrists as he thrust, this being the only thing keeping her from falling.

She soon recognized what he was doing; a variation on their position, one that required absolute trust. She felt a great rush of warmth that had nothing to do with the pleasure or her body temperature.

"Jaune!" she breathed, throwing her head back. "Oh! Mmph-Ah!"

She didn't know if this was a bold move on his part, an instinct, or anything else - but she _had_ to tell him to do this more often later! Having him hold her up, in addition to their position and her bouncing chest, it really rubbed her the right way!

Somewhere, deep down, she felt this had gone on longer than the other positions (which was perfectly fine with her!). But time was skewed; minutes could be hours for all she knew.

Then something rippled through her, coinciding with Jaune's gasp, but it wasn't their activity. Then it happened again-

Jaune cried out, then suddenly she realized what it was; his legs were wobbling.

She barely felt this before they gave out.

They both fell to the ground, the impact as abrupt as the fall, and this showed in the incoherent gasps she made. Somehow, in a burst of instinct, she got herself up rather wildly.

During the fall, they had 'separated', and Jaune lay on his back three feet away from her - but it took her a second to see he was clutching at his leg, grimacing as his muscle had seized up. "Jaune!" she rasped, quickly crawling over toward him, her body still on fire in different ways.

"Gah-why now?" he muttered, his voice still as pleasure-glazed as hers had been.

"Don't move" she breathed in a hurry, quickly pushing his leg down with her hands. "Flex the muscle, and keep doing so!"

His grimace remained, but she waited - and soon, she saw it fade away, just as much as air escaping from a balloon. "Oh!" he breathed, from deep in his throat.

And she was just as relieved, trying to move herself closer to him. However, this action somehow put her in contact with something hot and hard - which was his still-hard genital.

"Of all the times" he whispered, sighing. She noted he was still pleasure-glazed, but it was fading.

What she did next was pure instinct.

"It doesn't have to stop us, Jaune!" she said quickly, briefly confusing him before she kissed him, hard. In addition, she had moved forward, placing her core onto his stomach - the result being he jerked at the wet warmth of her body.

"Pyrrha!" he breathed, somewhat incoherent, but full of want and worry. "I can't-"

"You won't use your legs" she assured, kissing him again. "Just your hips; I'll take care of the rest."

"But, I-"

As soon as she moved backward, rubbing herself against his hard genital (to both their gasps), whatever he was gonna say died in his throat. Panting hard, her want still white-hot, she carefully grasped him to make sure things went well. He was burning, nearly as hard as a rock, but she liked the former a lot.

When she pushed herself down on him again, they both gasped, but hers was much deeper. It wasn't just about the pleasure itself anymore, it was fulfilling her _need_ for this!

Moaning through the sensations, she wasted no time in moving again.

* * *

Somewhere, deep through all the pleasure and sensations, he was in shock over Pyrrha's actions - Oh, but that could wait!

He groaned, feeling her move up and down at a rapid rate, sending waves of heat through both of them. If only his leg hadn't seized up, he might be able to do it himself, or at the same time - but nooo, he had to have the worst luck ever! Still, he managed to move his arms, gripping Pyrrha directly on her thighs and pulling her against him! If her gasp/moan was anything to go by, she liked that too.

By instinct, he moved his hips a few times to meet her thrusts partway (she didn't seem to notice). His sore leg muscle twitched at this, but nothing more.

He was relieved; he just might be able to do something about this.

Pyrrha gasped as he started thrusting as well, much harder than before, but her moan was of approval. It wasn't as easy as it seemed, only moving your hips, but he managed it to make her happy. As this went on, he managed to look up, seeing Pyrrha's expression (it gave him a good shiver) and her bouncing chest (oooh, that was hot!). Seconds after he did this, Pyrrha gave him this _really_ pleasure-glazed grin, then she kissed him, hard. As much as he was surprised, he returned it eagerly, holding her close as she continued to thrust against him.

If only his leg wouldn't twitch every time he moved- no wait, it was fading with every movement! Or was it? No, it definitely was fading!

He was elated; now he could actually use his legs again.

However, soon he felt something happen to him; her walls had tightened around his thing. And it wasn't a one-time thing, as it happened again after several moments- no way! She couldn't be-!

Pyrrha's deep-throated moan, entirely different from the ones he'd heard minutes ago, told him otherwise.

He didn't think (he couldn't), but with an incoherent gasp, he launched himself upward. He kissed Pyrrha hard and otherwise stopped her in her tracks, her resulting moan full of surprise/pleasure/disappointment/confusion and more. Before she could break the kiss, he leaned them forward, their gasps muffled as they hit the ground again. She gasped when he kneaded her breasts with one hand, as well as mercilessly teased her genitals, despite still being inside her.

"Jaune!" she breathed, full of want, but also demanding to know what he was doing.

He couldn't answer, so instead, he gave her what she wanted and continued to thrust, hard as he could.

First she was surprised, but then she really got into it, digging her fingers into his neck and sucking on his tongue, which really made him groan with pleasure. For every one of his thrusts, she was there with one of her own - and the faster she got, the more moans/gasps she made. And in the meantime, she continued to tighten further and further, making him gasp; wow that was something!

"Jaune!" she nearly screamed, her finger grip becoming almost painful. "I-OH!"

Immediately after that, she got even faster, effectively ramming herself against him over and over. Her sheer speed made this a hot wet great _blur_ that he couldn't begin to understand!

"Jaune!" she gasped, her back arced high.

"Pyrrha?" he breathed out. He didn't know how he managed it, because right now he was entirely worried about something else.

"I-I need-GAAAAAH!"

He must have made the same noise, just more ragged, because she tightened further than he'd thought possible! Oh dear god!

Pyrrha stopped moving entirely, and her body hit the ground, heaving. Because her arms were still wrapped around his neck, this motion pulled him even closer, and he felt her ribs against his cheek. He could literally feel her insides twitching down there, an even hotter (and wetter) blur than before, which was saying something! He felt all that, but that wasn't what made him stunned.

It was the fact that he was _still_ hard down there.

He might not know everything, but he was pretty sure that wasn't how it worked... and the few times he'd thought this far ahead, he always thought if something were to be wrong with him in this area, it'd be that he 'finish' too early!

He lay like this for awhile, trying to figure it all out, then eventually just gave up and slumped.

So, after realizing he was still inside her, he slowly got his nerve back and pulled himself out. Pyrrha gasped at the motion, but soon returned to just laying there, body still heaving. When he managed to sit up, two things distracted him further; the still-burning sensation of his hard thing (which he had to struggle to ignore), and the blissful expression on Pyrrha's face. Eyes closed, mouth open, head on her side, hair splayed across the ground... it made him shiver, in the good way.

Shaking himself out of it, he slowly inched himself forward, touching his fingers to her cheek. "Pyr-?" he breathed, but it was so weak he had to try again. "Pyrrha?"

Her eyes fluttered a bit, then slowly opened, managing to turn her head in response (which looked like it took some effort). "Oh" she breathed, still panting. "Jaune..."

It took her a little, but she touched his cheeks, and she kissed him. It was warm, soft, and loving - everything he liked about Pyrrha, and had nothing to do with her lustful side.

He kissed her back gently, then slowly leaned up, pulling her along with him. She breathed out when this happened, but did not resist as he helped her sit up, she resting a hand on his leg, very near his waist. So near in fact, one wrong move down there and-

Okay, it actually happened: Pyrrha's hand jerked at the touch, and she stopped, staring at him very strangely. "Jaune?" she breathed after a moment.

He should have been nervous, or something - but apparently they were both still in some sort of (pleasant) shock, so he felt like him, but everything was a good kind of numb, maybe. "Yeah?" he whispered.

"...why are you still hard?"

He slowly blinked. "I have _no_ idea" he said mildly. "Everything felt normal, great actually, I just didn't uh, 'finish' at all. But I do know that isn't normal. It isn't, right?"

She shook her head a little, still looking at him. "Not that I'm aware of" she said, glancing down briefly. "But... I uh-"

"Pyrrha?" he asked, confused about what she was hesitating about.

"Do you want me to 'take care' of this?"

He slowly blinked again. "Uhhh" he drew out, his hand slowly moving over hers. "Not really, to be honest."

A moment, then her fingers curled against his, showing neither relief nor disappointment - which relieved him, because he wasn't sure yet how he preferred/wanted her to react over doing 'that', if that made any sense. But she did smile, which he returned easily.

Then her gaze wandered to his chest, started to come back to his eyes then double-taked, as if she was just registering something. Her blush started to return in full force.

He slowly glanced down, and made an incoherent sound - they were still both naked.

They looked back at each other again... then like someone turned a switch on, they both gasped and scrambled to get dressed in a hurry.

* * *

_What had happened back there?_

She quickly pulled up her shorts, not sure which aspect that question applied to... but she did know there was much to think about.

Just as she grabbed her shirt though, she became aware that Jaune kept glancing in her direction, embarrassed yet interested. She blushed hard when she realized he was sorta-watching her get dressed, but after a moment, she felt no desire to discourage this. He had seen her as she was, and she him, why should she wish to hide from him? Her cheeks remained red though as she got dressed.

In short order, they were both fully clothed, this having helped clear the pleasure-haze. She made no move from her spot after that, just slowly adjusted her hair back into it's ponytail, having found her scrunchie easily.

Jaune noticed that she hadn't moved, but he crawled closer anyway. "Pyrrha?"

She slowly looked at him, arms coming down. "Jaune" she started softly. "That was- the most incredible, pleasurable, wonderous experience of my life."

He slowly blinked, his expression pleased at that, but had an inkling there was more. "Yeah" he breathed gently, slowly sitting beside her. "M-Me too, a lot. Really."

His voice, gentle and still full of that nervous energy, made her feel warm.

But despite that, she glanced down, fidgeting a bit. "But, well, look at what I've done" she stated, troubled. "Even for me, that was- that was completely over-the-top. When your leg had finished seizing up, my immediate instincts were only about the pleasure, with no thought about how you were doing or that we should stop."

"It was" he agreed faintly, after a moment. "Over-the-top, I mean."

She looked down. "I'll understand if you hate me for ignoring your concerns" she said, the words hurting her inside, but they were necessary.

"Pyrrha-"

She snapped up, a little shocked: Jaune's tone had been entirely chiding, even playful. And when she looked at him, his expression was similar.

He took her hand, holding it between both of his. "Pyrrha, you were wild" he said, somewhat sheepish, but getting stronger as he went on. "I mean, _really_ wild, way beyond what I was prepared for. And I was a little shocked - still am, sorta - but I'm not mad or anything like that!"

She stared at him, repeatedly glancing at his hand, slowly/shakily moving her other hand onto his. "But-" she breathed, "But I-I thought you'd-"

"What?" he asked softly, with a knowing tone, which surprised her. "That'd I'd wish you'd never done so, that it wasn't true, or that you didn't have a tendency to be surprisingly wild?"

She looked at him for awhile, unable to place this - until she realized he was near-perfectly mirroring what'd she said to him, long ago.

She smiled, the warmth even stronger now as she smiled, willingly leaning toward his lips. He was perfectly willing to oblige her, and she tried to show all her love for him in their kiss.

It lasted a little longer than five seconds, but that was fine with her, and she squeezed Jaune's hand gently. "The true depth of my lust still troubles me though" she said after a moment.

"You probably just need more time, or maybe more practice" he said gently, even bracingly, and he gripped her hands. "It'll be okay. And either way, I'll be there to help you, like you have for me!"

She felt even warmer, and she leaned forward again. "Thank you, Jaune" she breathed, kissing him again, which he returned easily.

After the kiss, they just looked at each other. However, as this happened she saw Jaune's expression change slowly. "That's weird" he said faintly, his fingers moving against hers, glancing at them.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

In answer, he put his other hand on top of theirs, and he concentrated - he became infused with the power of his Aura, and hers showed as well. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but she let him- wait a minute, hers had never been that dim before!

"My Aura" she breathed, almost alarmed. "It's almost gone. What happened?"

"Did you fight anything before I came out here?" he asked quickly.

She shook her head. "And I did not do anything physically exhausting either, that I'm aware of" she said, trying to figure this out.

He sighed, looking to his right. "Okay, but then what-" he said, before stopping and slowly looking at her. "Uh... Pyrrha?" he breathed, sounding completely different.

"What?" she asked, intent.

His cheeks soon became heated. "What we-" he started, his voice faltering. "What he did tonight, it uh, it was 'physically exhausting'."

She opened her mouth, but the rush in her own cheeks prevented that. "But-" she protested, "but that can't be possible! There's no record of intimacy draining out Aura!"

"Wait!" he said in a hurry, surprising her, but also making her intent after a moment. "Our Aura, it's a manifestation of our souls. You said that to me, right?"

"During our Beacon initiation, but-"

"But aren't wants and needs part of our souls?" he asked quickly, heavily surprising her, because he rarely cut anyone off. "Perhaps, uh, perhaps your want for- well, f-for _me_ was so strong that... that your Aura responded?"

She stared at him, intensely shocked. Unbidden, she recalled her thoughts that the pleasure had been much stronger than she'd imagined...

Slowly, she looked down at their joined hands. "That- would explain a few things" she said slowly.

"Perhaps me as well?" he asked, timidly.

She did not comprehend, but then she remembered their conversation over him still being 'hard', as well as the fact that he had never 'finished'.

She looked up. "Can you read your Aura meter subconsciously?" she asked gently, cheeks pink. She had seen his Aura a minute ago, but she wanted to be absolutely sure before she made a judgement.

He made a string of sounds, glancing away for a moment. "Uh, no, I'm still having trouble with that one..." he admitted. "And yet I can make other people's Auras appear easily-"

She smiled. "Then let's go back to our dorm" she suggested softly. "We can read it there with the device, and talk about the results without disturbing the others."

"Well- that sounds good to me" he said mildly, to which she nodded, gently pulling him up. However, just as they started walking, Jaune paused and looked at her, as if just registering something.

If she interpreted the look in his eyes correctly, it was that they had given each other their first time's.

Her cheeks turned pink, but she smiled, placing a hand on his chest, showing she understood.

He returned the touch after a moment, smiling back, then he hugged her tightly. Surprised, but also really warm, she returned the hug eagerly.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long :/ I had this fanfiction written out to just before they started going at it, about two weeks after Part II, but then my creativity trickled out (it's fickle that way). Still, even in bits and pieces, I've worked on it and finally finished it lol.**

**Perhaps that last burst to finish this fanfiction might make the ending look somewhat rushed... XD**

**And on a personal note, I'm surprised/pleased I managed to go through this string of stories without them saying 'I love you' once, and still making it work :)**


End file.
